


Desires

by xsliversx



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: BoyxBoy, Español | Spanish, M/M, Yaoi, mejibray - Freeform, mine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsliversx/pseuds/xsliversx
Summary: "The fine line between disease and what I need."Tsuzuku no sabe exactamente como pedir lo que desea, algo se sale de control en el momento menos indicado.OneShot.





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot que llevaba mucho escribiendo y aunque la banda ya no esta... junta, debía terminarlo, es muy largo pero llevo tiempo detallando, reconstruyéndolo.

La noche había hecho acto de presencia lentamente mientras se apresuraban a llegar a su respectivo hotel. Estaban estos dos jóvenes paseando en plena excursión de su escuela, la cual había ido hasta Estados Unidos, más específicamente a New York. Era un paseo de una clase de Historia, bastante aburrido según pensaba el pelinegro mientras tanto su acompañante pensaba en que excusa inventar.

Hace aproximadamente un día que habían llegado y justo esa tarde su Profesor les había dado la tarde libre para que hicieran lo que quisiesen con la promesa de no perderse, de ver siempre el mapa de la ciudad que les había entregado y que volverían a las 21:00hrs pm. Pero justamente ellos iban tarde, llevaban una hora y media más tarde de la hora tope y todo gracias a que el pelinegro quiso dárselas de hombre maduro e ir en busca de putas. Y claro, el rubio le siguió ya que no le quedaba de otra, no podía llegar solo al hotel.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué llegan a esta hora? - No se habían dado cuenta lo rápido que habían llegado hasta dicho hotel en donde en la recepción los esperaba con una cara de ogro su profesor de historia, mirando a los menores de forma desaprobatoria. Intuía que el culpable podía ser el pelinegro, pues él siempre le daba problemas en sus clases, mientras que el rubio era el sobresaliente en todo.

-Yo tardé... tuve unos problemas con mi ropa... -apuntó su camisa que estaba rasgada y es que la verdad detrás de eso era muy vergonzosa como para decirlo por lo tanto sus mejillas tomaron un suave color rosa. -Perdónenos, Tsuzuku solo me ayudó.

-Quien sabe que cosas habrán pasado pero estoy seguro que es culpa de Tsuzuku. Ya. Ambos a su habitación. -Ambos chicos obedecieron bajo la mirada de su profesor y uno que otro alumno. Mia iba a paso rápido queriendo apartarse del mayor.

A Tsuzuku y Mia les tocó por votación ser compañeros de habitación, y ante lo que había pasado en la tarde no le quería ver. Casi pierde un diente cuando los maridos de esas tipas los vieron intentando acostarse con sus esposas así que tuvieron que correr y para mala suerte de Mia al intentar pasar por sobre una cosa que era de metal la camisa se le rompió. Lo peor es que era su camisa favorita... Y por culpa de Tsu todo estaba siendo del asco porque justamente a él casi le atrapa uno de esos tipos mientras su amigo intentaba no reírse.

Un Enojado Mia entró a la habitación metiéndose de inmediato al baño del mismo sin siquiera mirar al pelinegro el cual se sentó al borde de la cama que había denominado como suya.

-Mia...

Pero no hubo respuesta por más que Tsuzuku la quisiera. Suspiró y se fue a la pequeña terraza que había tras la ventana a fumar un cigarrillo mientras observaba la noche con determinación. Iban a pasar una semana entera allí y de cierta manera le aterrorizaba ya que últimamente había estado teniendo pesadillas y sueños poco comunes...  
Su cigarrillo rápidamente se iba consumiendo y cada vez que le daba una calada se sentía más cansado de todo lo que era.

A los minutos de haberse terminado su cigarrillo por completo estuvo casi tentado a sacar un segundo pero sintió unos pasos recorrer la habitación y supo de inmediato que Mia ya había salido. Y en efecto cuando entró al cuarto Mía estaba solo con una toalla en la cintura dándole la espalda. La mente de Tsuzuku se desequilibró por unos segundos que para él parecieron minutos.

-Mia... -fue apenas un murmullo pero para el rubio se sintió como un grito ya que sobresaltado se volteó observando a la esbelta figura a unos cuantos metros de él.

-No quiero hablar. Buenas noches. - Rápidamente secó su cuerpo y se colocó su pijama para meterse a su cama y seguir en campaña para ignorar al mayor cosa que era casi imposible.

Por otro lado Tsuzuku no quería pasar toda su semana con el rubio molesto e ignorándole, porque le consideraba su mejor amigo... e incluso, más que eso, aunque su orgullo le impidiese decírselo, y aunque el mismo se negaba a aquel sentimiento irracional.

Intentando dejar parte de su orgullo a un lado, se recostó en la cama de su amigo rubio junto a él, pasando sus manos por los rubios cabellos de aquel, quien mientras sentía el tacto se estremecía y se encogía más entre las sabanas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba dejando de lado su orgullo para ser guiado por sus sentimientos que ocultaba bajo una capa de chico rudo y más.

-Mia... Por favor... -nuevamente no hubo respuesta, solo pudo sentir como el menor se encogía más entre aquellas sabanas como si se intentase esconder del pelinegro. -Lo siento...- y aquellas palabras salieron por si solas, como si su más profundo ser lo obligase a hacerlo, y él encantado lo había hecho.

-Tsu...- Se volteó y quedaron bastante cerca cosa que hizo que Mia se sonrojara un poco. - Te pedí que no fueras detrás de ellas, pero jamás me haces caso, ni siquiera estando en otro país, ¿Crees que para mí es grato verte ir y venir sin remordimiento alguno tras la gente? - y allí estaba de nuevo alejándose del mayor solo que esta vez se alejaba de la cama dispuesto a salir a la terraza a despejarse de aquella respuesta que le había dado al pelinegro, su pelinegro...

... Aunque aquel pelinegro no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Sintió su orgullo pisoteado, aunque no lo pensara así hubo una fuerza mayor en su interior que le obligo a levantarse e ir tras el rubio. Su paciencia se estaba acabando y rápidamente le tomó de la muñeca volteándolo hacia sí.

-Mia. - su tono fue bastante frio e indiferente a lo cual el rubio solo frunció el ceño.

-Quiero que me dejes solo por hoy, puedes irte con tus putas si quieres. - Mia empujo a Tsuzuku dentro del apartamento con la intención de sacarlo de la habitación y dejarlo fuera toda la semana si fuera necesario.

-Hijo de...- Tsuzuku no termino de decir lo que en ese minuto pensaba, no se rebajaría a tanto, ¿o sí?

La mano de Tsuzuku tomó con algo de fuerza la muñeca de Mia lastimándole, haciendo que Mia hiciera una mueca de dolor. De un simple tirón lo atrajo por completo a su cuerpo rodeándole con su mano libre la cintura ajena la cual era bastante delgada, pero no más que la suya propia. El agarre era fuerte y firme, sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro y sus ojos estaban posado sobre los ajenos, de manera fija, como si se analizaran, o bien como si se comieran con la mirada.

-Tsuzuku... -Fue un simple susurro el que hizo que Tsuzuku observara aquellos rosados labios que por el frío y sequedad se iban volviendo de un color más pálido. Reafirmó aquel agarre y decidido besó los labios de Mia, quien por la sorpresa entreabrió tanto sus ojos como su boca, dándole así una oportunidad al mayor para introducir su bífida lengua en el interior del rubio.

El beso había subido de tono y Mia ya se había resignado a corresponderlo ya que su mente divago por un minuto en un recuerdo que desearía borrar, o tal vez no, pero solo quería que siempre fuera eso; un simple recuerdo.

-Mia...- No se había dado cuenta cuando el pelinegro le acariciaba el cabello demostrando así que no era un hombre frío sino que debajo de ciertas capas tenía un corazón el cual ofrecer a la persona más pura que podía haber.

-VETE. - Gritó frustrado el rubio sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas tras recuerdos que le ponían... tristes.

-¿Qué...?- Tsuzuku quería entender que le ocurría a Mia, ¿acaso el también sufría con uno de aquellos desequilibrios mentales? Algo más en común...

Tsuzuku veía a Mia intentar alejarse, incluso le golpeaba el pecho y lo empujaba desesperado hasta que lo logró con un golpe que le dio a los brazos del mayor y un empujón cayendo él al suelo.

-¡Aléjate!, lo único que siempre quieres es ir detrás de cada escoria de chica que te mueve el culo... ¡VETE CON ELLAS! Y déjame con mis recuerdos y fantasías en paz...- Lo último había sido un simple susurro más para sí mismo. Mientras tanto Tsuzuku no asimilaba lo que pasaba, ¿Es que acaso Mia estaba celoso? Eso no podía ser posible, no podía haber estado tan cegado.

Aunque haya sido un susurro para que Tsuzuku no lo escuchara, este lo escuchó igual y sintió una furia que no pudo ser controlada por él, que sobrepasaba todos sus límites, como si fuese otra persona la que manejara aquellos actos que estaba a punto de hacer...

Por otro lado Mia recordaba a aquel chico que le marcó por completo y nunca le dijo a nadie nada sobre aquello. Había dado tanto por aquel chico durante un año y desde entonces había prometido no estar con nadie hasta que pudiese hacer que esas memorias quedaran como un recuerdo grato, cosa que aún no sucedía y que Tsuzuku había removido por completo, haciendo que Mia entrara en desesperación por aquello.

En un rápido movimiento Tsuzuku se posiciono sobre Mia mientras este lo golpeaba o empujaba cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, por otro lado Tsuzuku no sabía cómo calmarlo, así que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo y besarlo, un beso forzoso. Poco a poco Mia se fue calmando y correspondiendo al beso dejándose llevar, quizás ya era tiempo para Mia que dejara sus recuerdos en el pasado y se concentrase en el presente...

El beso comenzó a subir de tono entre las caricias que se daban, sus lenguas batallaban por el dominio de la otra y por la exploración de la boca ajena siendo la ganadora la lengua bífida de Tsuzuku. Mia movió sus manos por parte de la espalda del mayor subiendo así su camiseta, Tsuzuku no dejo sus manos quietas, aprovecho aquel instante para acariciar los muslos del rubio llevándose a su cadera una de sus piernas para que le rodeara la cintura y así intentar tomar al menor en brazos.

-Mia...- El nombrado abrió sus ojos de a poco y le sonrió de manera dulce y cálida, reconfortándolo, solo como él sabía hacerlo.

-Tsu... Vamos a dormir, ¿sí?- La cabeza de Mia daba vueltas y estaba cansado de aquello. Ambos rápidamente se pusieron de pie y ambos se metieron a la cama del rubio, donde nuevamente se dieron unos cuantos besos.

-Tsuzu...ya, detente.- pero no hacía caso, los besos descendieron lentamente hasta su cuello hasta hacerlo estremecer. Mordía, lamía y succionaba cada recoveco del cuello ajeno.

Las manos de Mia intentaban apartar a Tsuzuku, porque en el fondo Mia no quería ir más allá, él hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con alguien que sabía que le dolería como mil demonios, pero Tsuzuku no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Tomó las muñecas de Mia dejando estas sobre su cabeza, agarrándolas con una de sus manos mientras la otra recorría el torso del menor con libertad. Mia se removió bajo el cuerpo del mayor queriendo escapar aunque sin tener mucho éxito.

Rápidamente el calor se comenzó a notar entre ambos cuerpos, Mia ya dándose por vencido se dejó hacer disfrutando de cada beso que recibía en su cuello o parte de su pecho mientras que sus propias manos las cuales habían sido soltadas intentaban desabotonar aquella camisa que llevaba el pelinegro para así luego deslizarla por sus hombros hasta dejarla caer a un lado de la cama.

Las manos del pelinegro ahora viajaban por el torso ya desnudo de Mia. Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en un suave pero bastante apasionado beso el cual llevo sus hormonas hasta su límite. Rápidamente cada uno se decidió en despojar de lo que quedaba de ropa en sus cuerpos quedando por completo desnudos, ¿Quién habría imaginado que justamente ellos terminarían teniendo sexo en una excursión?

Volvieron a darse un beso que fue bastante fogoso, sus lenguas jugaban con la otra y de vez en cuando Mia mordía el labio inferior de Tsuzuku aprovechando de respirar un poco. Mia jamás le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Tsuzuku que él había dejado de ser virgen (de todos los lados a los que podríamos decirles "vírgenes") y era por eso que no sentía ese nerviosismo de una primera vez, pero Tsuzuku al no saberlo pensaba que esa sería la primera vez de Mia, quería que le fuera memorable, no quería ser tan bruto.

Los besos de Tsuzuku bajaron hasta el vientre de Mia deteniéndose en su ombligo el cual estaba perforado, unas ganas enormes de morder aquella perforación recorrieron el cuerpo del pelinegro y sin poder aguantar ni un segundo más mordió aquel piercing que tenía el rubio en el ombligo jalando de él sacando un gemido involuntario de los labios de Mia. Aquello le gustó tanto a Tsuzuku que volvió a jalar del piercing, luego succionó la piel de alrededor dejando una marca violácea. Mia se revolvía de placer e intentaba acallar sus gemidos tapando su boca con su mano. Tsuzuku se entretuvo un rato más con el piercing del rubio dejando varias marcas hasta que descendió un poco más hasta el miembro del menor al cual le dio una lamida por toda su extensión.

-¡Aah, Tsu...! - Mia se estremeció un poco y empuñó sus manos por sobre las sabanas. Tsuzuku alzó las piernas del menor para dejar su entrada al "aire" y fue allí donde lo notó. Aquella entrada rosadita no era virgen y recién ahora cuando iba a entretenerse con ella, lo notó.

Aquella entrada debería estar completamente cerrada, sin haber sido profanada antes que él, pero no, era evidente que Mia no era virgen. La entrada rosada del menor debería estar cerrada y apretadita, no debería estar un poco abierta (el más mínimo agujero, algo que podría pasar desapercibido, pero no para él) ** eso no podía ser posible, ¿Cuándo habría pasado? Tsuzuku sintió su cuerpo llenarse de ira por aquello, el rubio le había ocultado algo y era hora de desquitarse.

-¿QUIÉN MIERDA FUÉ?- gritó furioso haciendo que Mia lo mirara extrañado y que juntara las piernas por instinto llevándoselas al pecho como si abrazara las mismas.

-¿Eh? Tsu, de qué hablas...- Lo miró disimulando sus nervios porque intuía por donde podría haber ido aquel arrebato de su amigo pelinegro. Al oír aquello Tsuzuku se sintió aún más furioso de lo que ya estaba y agarro de los pies a Mia para jalarlo con fuerza.

-¿Dé que hablo?- Su voz sonó suave al principio pero su expresión seguía siendo dura.- ¿DE QUÉ HABLO?- Gritó está vez apretando parte de sus muslos lastimando a Mia. -Hablo de quien fue el hijo de puta que te folló.- Mia abrió sus ojos sorprendidos y rápidamente aparto la vista removiéndose hasta dejar fuera de la cama al pelinegro.

-Nadie, no sé por qué crees que no soy virgen...- El rubio intentaba sonar lo más convincente posible, pero el que se haya levantado de la cama lo delató, iba a ir a encerrarse al baño pero rápidamente y sin perder ni un segundo Tsuzuku lo acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared dejándolo sin movilidad. Llevó algunos de sus dedos hasta su boca ensalivándolos.

-Lo creo porque esto...- Llevó uno de sus dedos ensalivados a su entrada acariciando superficialmente.- Está un poco abierto. Nadie podría notarlo pero no soy tan imbécil como parezco.- Llevó su mano libre hasta la cabellera rubia y jalo de ella a la vez que introducía su dedo ensalivado en la entrada del menor. - Dime entonces quien fue. -Movió lentamente su dedo en el interior del rubio el cual tenía sus ojos cerrados por la fuerza que ejercía Tsuzuku sobre su cabello.

-S-si me sueltas... Te digo.- Con sus manos intentó alejarse de la pared pero le era algo imposible. -Tsu, por favor...- Sintió como ahora su cavidad era penetrada por tres de los dedos del pelinegro y la desesperación lo consumió. Un nuevo jalón del cabello hizo que Mia rompiera en llanto, no tanto por el dolor, sino por el recuerdo.- ¡Fue Teru, el estudiante que transfirieron!- Sus cabellos dejaron de ser jalados y pudo bajar su rostro sintiendo cada lagrima brotar desde sus ojos.

-Ese hijo de... -Tsuzuku recordaba bastante bien a aquel peli plateado que venía desde una escuela diferente, Mia había estado tres años pegado a ese chico, aunque jamás sospecho que sería por algo como una relación, siempre creyó que era para ayudarlo puesto que Teru jamás tuvo otros amigos que no fuera Mia y sus más cercanos, que eran relativamente pocos.

-Mi intención era siempre ayudarlo, nunca creí enamorarme...- A Tsuzuku se le rompía el corazón por lo que escuchaba, mientras él lo amaba, Mia amaba a otra persona...- Hace más de un año que se fue, y de verdad que lo olvidé, pero no quería que nadie supiera lo que pasó con él, porque... Teru me lo pidió.- Volvieron a brotar nuevas lágrimas y Tsuzuku no aguanto más, le beso de manera profunda aunque con una pizca de ternura, dejando al menor embobado por aquellos labios que lo besaban de aquella manera tan exquisita para él. -Quiero que todo lo relacionado con él sean solo recuerdos...

-Lo serán... Haremos nuevas memorias... juntos.- Mia jamás pensó que alguna vez escucharía al pelinegro decir algo como eso, pero realmente le aliviaba que fuese así.

-Nuevas memorias juntos...-Repitió con confianza el menor y se abrazó a su cuello cubriendo el hombro de Tsuzuku en lágrimas.

Volvieron a besarse y así a retomar su camino a la cama tomando de nuevo las mismas posiciones iniciales; Mia bajo el cuerpo de Tsuzuku. Al separarse de aquel beso se sonrieron y fue Mia quien tomó tres dedos del mayor para ensalivarlos dándole a entender al pelinegro que quería ser preparado primero. Tsuzuku algo sorprendido sonrió de medio lado, su libido ya desbordado le pedía que continuase. Se posicionó mejor entre las piernas de Mia y cuando creyó que sus dedos estaban lo bastante lubricados los quitó de la boca del susodicho y llevo sus dedos directamente hasta la entrada del menor. Tsuzuku besó parte del pecho blanquecino de Mia para relajarlo un poco mientras de una solo vez metía dos de sus dedos en la pequeña cavidad del rubio. Metía y sacaba los dedos, los abría incluso como tijeras para estimularlo hasta que introdujo un tercer dedo haciendo a Mia estremecer por el placer que había sentido.

-¿Crees que nos escuchen?- murmuro un muy nervioso Mia entre suaves jadeos gracias a los dedos de Tsuzuku.

-Espero que no.- Sonrió de lado mientras quitaba sus dedos. Alzó las caderas del menor y tomando de su miembro comenzó lentamente a introducirlo en su cavidad.

-¡Mierda Tsu! -Ahogó el gemido de dolor cuando Tsuzuku se adentró por completo. - Pensé que era mentira lo de los piercings. - El pelinegro rió y espero unos segundos mientras se dedicaba a dejarle marcas bastante visibles en su cuello y pecho.

Tsuzuku esperó a que Mia le diera alguna señal para no lastimarle y aquella señal llego cuando Mia rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Tsuzuku intentando buscar más contacto e iniciando un lento vaivén moviéndose bajo su cuerpo. Las manos del rubio se quedaron en los costados del pelinegro apretándolos de vez en cuando a la par que el mayor se movía con más destreza y rapidez.

Mia se mordía el labio inferior para no dejar salir gemido alguno, cosa que se le era algo imposible. Los movimientos de la pelvis de Tsuzuku eran constantes y fuertes haciéndolo estremecer del placer y descargarse en los costados del pelinegro los cuales estaban rojos por algunos arañazos. Cuando creyó que llegaría a tocar el cielo a causa de aquellas estocadas Tsuzuku se detuvo, sacándole un gruñido al menor.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme así!- Desesperado se posiciono Mia en sus codos para mirar a Tsuzuku con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca...- Tomó las piernas de Mia y dejo estas sobre sus hombros adentrándose con fuerza en el interior del menor llegando a una profundidad mayor haciendo que Mia gimiera más alto de lo normal y se tapara la cara avergonzado. Cualquiera podría escucharlos y eso sería vergonzoso ya que la semana recién empezaba y sentía que no sería solo una noche, vendrían otras bastante parecidas durante estos siete días.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más profunda y por la posición en que se encontraban el miembro de Tsuzuku chocaba justo con la próstata de Mia haciendo a este gemir y temblar bajo su cuerpo. Tsuzuku mordió parte de las piernas de Mia y este último no hizo más que morder una de sus manos para que los gemidos se retuvieran aunque sea un poco para que no salieran de la habitación.

En un rápido movimiento Tsuzuku se le acercó a besarle pero Mia lo esquivó para morder con fuerza la clavícula del pelinegro sacando un ronco gemido que se había estado aguantando. Mia llevo su mano libre hasta su miembro pero Tsuzuku se la apartó bruscamente para ser él quien le propinara más placer del que ya le daba.

-Me vendré...- fue casi un susurro pero la verdad es que fue un gemido ahogado. Mia intentó ayudar con los movimientos, moviéndose bajo el cuerpo de Tsuzuku el cual seguía con aquellas penetraciones rápidas y profundas tocando aquel punto que tenía a Mia mordiendo con fuerza su mano ahogando los gemidos altos que salían de su boca.

Mordió con más fuerza su mano y la mano libré atrapó la sabana de la cama con fuerza, estaban ambos llegando al clímax y Tsuzuku se movió con más motivación moviendo la mano casi al mismo ritmo que llevaba con las penetraciones, aunque estas cada vez estaban siendo más brutales y profundas con la sola intención de sentir el cuerpo de Mia temblar. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la excitante imagen del rubio mordiendo su mano a ojos cerrados con su frente perlada por el sudor y los cabellos pegadas a causa de lo mismo.

Mia se estaba aguantando por no correrse en ese instante, el pene perforado de Tsuzuku daba de lleno en su próstata y estaba más que delirando por aquel placer que le provocaba ese punto, ese miembro, él.

Tsuzuku seguía con su tarea de entretener el miembro palpitante de su amante a la vez que seguía con aquellas constantes y fuertes embestidas, sintió a su pequeño amante temblar y arquear su espalda y en su mano sintió aquel líquido caliente y espeso. Llevó su mano hasta sus labios y lamió esta sensualmente. Mia contrajo repetidamente su ano para hacer que Tsuzuku también se corriera, cosa que ocurrió a los segundos después.

-¡Aah, Tsuzuku!- Aquel gemido no pudo ni siquiera ser detenido por su mano, tenía que descargar de alguna manera aquella sensación que el mayor le hacía sentir.

-Mia...- Tsuzuku se recostó a un lado del rubio acariciando sus cabellos, este solamente sonrió y se acomodó junto al cuerpo desnudo del mayor.

-Gracias...

Tsuzuku no supo que decir, solamente se quedó observando como Mia empezaba a tranquilizarse en una señal clara de querer dormir, consiguiéndolo rápidamente. Se preguntó qué pasaría ahora, ¿habría más noches como esa?, ¿Sería una simple aventura que duraría solo durante esa semana? O... ¿Las cosas irían más allá? No sabía, pero buscaba con desesperación una respuesta para cada una de las preguntas formuladas y deseaba que no fuera más que una aventura, porque él estaba dispuesto a cambiar todo su modo de vivir (o al menos intentarlo) por tener a Mia cada día entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco los rayos del sol se fueron colando entre los ventanales y cortinas que no habían cerrado bien la noche anterior y Tsuzuku se sintió frustrado y malhumorado. No había podido dormir bien durante toda la noche por estar buscando respuestas que ni llegaban si quiera, y por estar velando los sueños del rubio que yacía abrazado a él impidiéndole irse a algún lado.

Lentamente el rubio fue despertando y en su rostro lo que más deslumbraba era una enorme sonrisa la cual el pelinegro no pudo evitar ver y contagiarse por lo mismo. Intercambiaron un par de miradas que bastaron para saber que ambos necesitaban del sabor de los labios del contrario. Lentamente se acercaron hasta sellar todo tipo de contacto con un fogoso beso que no dudaron en responder y alargar hasta el punto de necesitar llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días, Tsu.- Sonrió el rubio incorporándose para sentarse y sentir un pequeño malestar en su zona baja que no le tomo mucha importancia porque sabía de qué se trataba aquel malestar y eso lo hacía avergonzarse. -Iré a bañarme... - avisó aunque no fuese necesario y tomando una muda de ropa se encerró en el baño donde se relajó al sentir las tibias aguas recorrerle el cuerpo, limpiando así cualquier impureza de la noche recién pasada. Suspiró pesadamente al pensar... "¿Qué vendrá después?"

Limpió su cabello y cuerpo tomándose su tiempo para meditar y pensar, quería más... Quería a Tsuzuku, siempre lo quiso, solo que sabía ocultarlo muy bien, pero ahora que habían traspasado aquella barrera, ¿qué pasaría?

Al salir ya vestido y preparado para la salida a "terreno" que tendrían ese día al museo para saber quién-sabe-qué se dio cuenta que su amante no estaba por allí y suspiró con resignación "¿Solo fui una más de sus putas?" solo pensar en eso el rubio se sentía más que destrozado pero olvido rápidamente aquel pensamiento al ver al pelinegro fumando en la terraza con unos pantalones negros de cuero puestos. Se sentó en la cama contemplándolo unos escasos segundos para luego terminar de arreglarse e ir a desayunar. Tsuzuku entró sonriendo de medio lado para irse al baño a encerrarse a bañarse y demás cosas.

Era temprano, eso de las 9:30 horas por ahí, y toda la clase se encontraban desayunando en una cafetería cercana. Tsuzuku, Mia, Meto y Koichi estaban al final de la mesa hablando con Mao y Mizuki, hasta que Koichi y Mao se burlaron de Mia, por lo cual el grupito rió.

-¡Aah, Tsu, aah!- imitaron el sonido de uno de los incontables gemidos que el rubio había hecho la noche anterior haciendo al grupito estallar en risa y a Mia avergonzarse por completo.

Luego de un rico desayuno (Y de Mia intentando caminar lo más normal posible frente el profesor para que no sospechara, porque a decir verdad se encontraba bien, solo la pequeña molestia en su trasero no quería irse) todo el grupo se dirigió al museo, el grupo de Tsuzuku y Mia iba casi al final, ellos iban detrás de todos. Mia quería aprender pero sabía que sería imposible porque se la pasaba caminando casi como un pingüino y le era gracioso y molesto que le vieran así. Además, quería pasar tiempo con el pelinegro, porque el continuo pensamiento de que cuando llegaran a Japón todo sería igual que siempre le asustaba.

Todo iba saliendo bien hasta ese momento, comenzaban el recorrido de modo tranquilo hasta que Mia lo vio, Teru se encontraba allí, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Tsuzuku notó que el rubio miraba a un lugar en específico y al observar lo vio.

Mia seguía confundido, Tsuzuku por su parte ardía en celos, en ira y lo único que deseaba era restregarle en su cara a Teru que Mia ya no lo amaba... pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de aquello. Apretó sus puños y tocó el hombro del menor. Teru los observaba... frustrado.

Mia solo atinó a abrazar a Tsuzuku. Se sentía completamente vacío, perdido, incluso triste.

-Va a empezar el tour... - Mia sonrió y Tsuzuku suspiró. Como quisiera ser más para poder ayudarle.

Mia iba tomado de la mano con Tsuzuku, el rubio sujetaba con fuerza su mano mientras ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a lo que era el museo. Un poco más atrás Tsuzuku podía sentir la presencia de alguien siguiéndolos y podía suponer de quien se trataba.

Se detuvieron en un punto específico del museo donde el profesor comenzó a explicar algo a lo que Tsuzuku y Mia no le prestaban atención. Tsuzuku soltó la mano de Mia por unos segundos y sin notarlo él desapareció y al momento de voltearse sorprendido miró en dirección a Koichi, miró en dirección donde se encontraban todos sus amigos y Mia no se encontraba con ninguno de ellos.

Por otro lado Mia miraba a Teru entre sorprendido y algo tímido, le recordaba la primera vez que se besaron, Teru rió algo animado ya que él recordaba lo mismo.

– ¿Podría volver a hacerlo? – Mia lo miró y sonrojó negándose rápidamente.

–No. – Murmuro temeroso pero decidido mirando a sus alrededores, él solo quería que Tsu apareciera y lo sacara de aquella situación tan incómoda.

–Mia...

–Teru tú te fuiste y yo quede devastado...

Teru suspiro, ya había pasado un tiempo pero aun recordaba a Mia en todo sentido. Recordaba la primera vez que se besaron, su primera cita, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, incluso cuando creyeron que el rubio podía estar embarazado, olvidar todo eso no era fácil y él no quería hacerlo.

–Por favor, Mia...– el rubio lo miró y quiso llorar. Teru se le acercó un poco más, Mia volvió a negarse y suspiró sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

–Mia. – el rubio tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tsuzuku se acercó y tomó a Teru desde los hombros, el pelinegro tenía sus intenciones claras, él quería golpear al peli plateado pero no se esperaba que después de dar el primer golpe Mia lo abrazara por la espalda, llorando.

–Déjalo...– murmuró y lo abrazó con más fuerzas. Haciendo caso a lo que Mia pidió, soltó a Teru y se volteó a abrazar al rubio que continuaba llorando.

–Vete. – Fue todo lo que dijo Tsuzuku mientras miraba a Teru, él no se negó.

Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición Mia se calmó pero no dejó de abrazarlo. Tsuzuku le besó, un beso suave y pausado haciendo sonreír al rubio, no importaba lo que le esperaría el resto del viaje pero si estaba seguro que al momento de volver a Japón Tsuzuku no lo dejaría.

Al finalizar el viaje, ya en el avión Tsuzuku solo pensaba en cómo hacer feliz al rubio que dormía apoyado en él, se había hecho una pequeña promesa de no abandonarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo si había esperado tanto por él?

Solo sonrió y besó la frente de Mia, desde ese punto todo iba a estar bien, ellos estarían bien y su relación no se rompería con facilidad.

Serian felices por un largo tiempo porque ambos se esforzarían por ello, ¿Qué mejor final de viaje que ese? El pelinegro no podía pedir más y pensando en el rubio se durmió abrazándolo porque ni en sueños lo iba a dejar ir, ya no más.

\------------

** Según he visto en gifs de tumblr y hablado con ciertas personas (fue terrible), suele quedar un pequeño agujero y sino es así, por favor díganme!


End file.
